


Flight of the Stars

by SoenNoUme (TsukkiNoNeko)



Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [3]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (implied though), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Claiming Bites, Cliffhangers, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, Demon Dabi (My Hero Academia), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Nonbinary Dabi (My Hero Academia), Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifter | Were-Hunter Hawks, Tongue Piercings, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Trans Takami Keigo | Hawks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/SoenNoUme
Summary: Takami Keigo, one of oldest males in the flock, nearing five-hundred years, has a small problem.Or,The third piece in DH verse that I'm trying to piece together into a proper fic, I swear.
Relationships: (minor) Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Anime in Dark-Hunter Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Flight of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowan_reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_reign/gifts).



> [Link](https://darkhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Were-Hunters) to basic Were-Hunter info.
> 
> Headcanons used:  
> – Gerakians (eagles/hawks/falcons) have mating cycles  
> – Gerakians would call/chirp/screech according to their current mood  
> – Gerakians nest  
> – Gerakians, Arcadians and Katagria alike, camp in the mountains, or out in the open away from civilisation
> 
> Also, gifted to Rowan for inspiring me into writing a trans! Hawks piece!

Takami Keigo, one of oldest males in the flock, nearing five-hundred years, has a small problem.

“Hey, Keigo!”

He growls when his half-the-time least favourite flockmate, Izuku, calls him.

“Yes?” he tries his damnedest not to sound hostile. The fledgling is twenty years old, meaning he’s still a kid. He’s yet to unlock any powers. He’s a nice kid, but he talks to much sometimes.

Did he mention he’s an Aristos? It’s something not even his flockmates know, something he’s been keeping to himself.

“Kacchan told me that you’re going to go on a patrol!” Izuku exclaims. “Can I come with you?”

“You know the rules, Izuku,” Keigo sighs. “No patrols until you’re of age. You don’t have any powers unlocked yet, now do you?”

“No, but you’re the best hawkswain in the flock! Everyone’s talking about how it’s weird that you haven’t met your—”

“I don’t really care about what they think,” Izuku’s really getting on his last nerve. “Finding a mate was never my interest.”

Before the fledging can ask him even more pointless questions, he shifts into his hawk form and takes off into the night sky. While he hates this form, a form that makes him more an animal than man, patrolling on foot isn’t ideal. Since there are two Katagria gerakian flocks near where his flock lives, he forced himself into being comfortable in this form.

One of the few advantages Keigo likes in his hawk form is the improved vision. No, he wouldn’t have two opposable thumbs necessary for _many_ things, but having an improved vision is nifty.

And he won’t deny the fact that he feels free when he’s flying. Free from his flockmates asking him stupid questions regarding his single status.

///

He ends up at a bar that also serves as a sanctuary between all species and races. As a Were-Hunter, his alcohol tolerance is extremely high, which only meant he’s on his third shot of tequila right now.

“You know…” a husky voice startles him, the gender-neutral term for the ‘I’ is used, notably, but Keigo blames that on his usually high-on alert self. “I’m new here.”

“Oh,” he turns around to face the demon. His nose is almost burning from the particular scent this demon carries.

And dear gods, every part of his body wants to jump this demon. They’re taller than him by at least twenty centimetres, and that jaw is something he’d eagerly rub himself against in his hawk form.

“I still haven’t been given a name, pretty bird,” the demon chuckles as they get the bartender’s attention with a flick of his hand. Keigo notes the triple black barbells adorning their tongue.

“Keigo,” he gulps.

The demon’s full of scars, which he finds attractive. Maybe he’s seeing under the usual glamour the demon wears, but he doesn’t think the black staples are a fashion choice they chose.

“Call me Dabi,” the demon—Dabi—smirks.

_Calm down, Keigo, just because this demon is fucking hot doesn’t mean you can think about jumping them. Keep your birdbrain less avian, please._

///

Keigo ended up drinking more as an excuse to talk to Dabi. He didn’t get much, but he can tell the demon is definitely older than him by a few centuries—possibly a _lot_ more than that.

“Demons aren’t exactly picky about who we bed, you know…” Dabi’s lips are dangerously close to Keigo’s ear-shell, and that garners a shiver down his spine. He turns around to push the demon off, but he makes the mistake of looking into those cold, ethereal turquoise eyes.

“You are not trying to brainwash me, are you?” he asks meekly.

“Why would I do such a thing, pretty bird?” Dabi muses. “I think I can get you in my bed without trying at all…”

Keigo slaps a few notes onto the counter before flashing them both to just outside the building. There, he focuses on all the power he can muster and coalesces it into a god-bolt that is yet to be released.

“Oh, you’re one of those, huh?” Dabi reverts to their demon form, not surprising the Arcadian. That’s what he was _exactly_ expecting the other to do.

The only way Keigo can describe Dabi is _ferocious._ Where it was pale is now the exact shade of turquoise that is Dabi’s eyes, marred only by black markings that are as black as his wings, black with silver tips. He sees where the silver is from, as Dabi’s hair is now silvery-white instead of its black shade from their human form.

“There are mortals around, you know,” Keigo manages to speak actual words instead of gawping. “Might wanna revert to your human form.”

“Aw, is the pretty bird worried about mortals seeing me and wetting themselves? Don’t worry, I wear glamour all the time,” Dabi laughs, and Keigo wants to drown in that sound.

Dabi reverts to their human form with a cheeky wink. Keigo makes his god-bolt disappear with a heavy sigh.

“You’re not a demonkyn I’ve seen before…” Keigo whispers, still feeling awestruck by the beauty of their true form.

“I’m of the race called the Charonte from the Atlantean realm… Kalosis is where I call my home,” Dabi shrugs. “Keigo…”

The Arcadian feels drawn to the demon, inexplicably so. He’s known this from the moment he’s laid his eyes upon them.

“Kalosis? I thought Atlantis sank down below?” Keigo let out a confused call.

“Kalosis is the hell realm, if one must describe is as something,” Dabi stalks closer to him, making him take a step back against the building’s wall. “We’re still thriving there, but we don’t exactly mingle with humans or others a lot.”

“And…”

_You can’t be my fated mate!_ Keigo wants to scream out. _But I’ve been searching for five hundred years and got nothing so far. That’s why I refused all those who wished to bed me. So many have courted me but…_

“Not a lot of demons believe in fated mates, that’s something you should know,” Dabi purrs. “But we do bond to supernatural beings—usually gods and our potential mates.”

“I don’t know you at all,” is the smartest thing that leaves Keigo’s dry lips.

“You can get to know me, pretty bird…”

Dabi easily towers over him with their height. That’s the only reason he’s giving himself for letting the demon steal his first kiss like this; a dumb one no one would find plausible. He can’t help but let out a small low-pitched avian sound from being aroused. Their pierced tongue feels nice every time the metal balls drag against the underside of his upper lip, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. When Dabi’s hand strays down to cup his ass, he moans this time, parting his lips and allowing entrance. Their tongue starts to feel hotter and hotter inside his mouth until they pull away, their slit turquoise eyes lit with amusement.

“You kiss well for a virgin,” the demon deadpans.

“I’m not a—do you say that to everyone you deem as your possible mate?” Keigo focuses on clamping his anger down before he accidentally zaps his potential soulmate with a god-bolt.

“Aw, did I ruffle your pretty feathers?” Dabi’s face is too close to his again, and all Keigo can focus on are those faintly-glinting metal balls and how they’d feel against _other_ parts of his body.

“My feathers are just fine, if you must know,” he pushes the demon away. “You’re rude, and I’m leaving.”

“I’ll always find you, Keigo, don’t forget that,” is that last thing he hears from the Charonte demon before he flashes back to his nest.

///

“You’ve been… fidgety since last night,” Izuku kindly points out as Keigo fusses with his bedding for the fifth time.

“Have I? Sorry to have caught your attention, fledgling,” he tries to sound not as flustered as he fixes his pillows and cushions. “How are things going between you and Katsuki?”

“We both want to know how our hawk forms would look like!” Izuku giggles. “I want to be as magnificent as you are, Keigo!”

“I’m just a Western red-tailed, nothing special about it,” he tries to pull away from this conversation. The need to make a better nest is getting stronger.

“But your wings are still somewhat red, aren’t they?” Izuku presses.

Groaning, he shifts into his hawk form and flies out of the tent.

Arcadian or not, his flock didn’t like being near the modernity of the world. That’s why they camped out in the mountain, only flying to the nearest civilisation if they wished to mingle with those not from the same flock.

Keigo has kept his virtue for last near-five-hundred years, but the demon—Dabi—is making him question _everything_. He lets out a call as he nears the nearest town, his beaks tingling from recalling their kiss.

The reminiscence of the hot, all-consuming kiss from the Charonte makes his feathers fluff up despite his confusion. Even though he’s keeping his human rationale, he’s gravitated towards the bar he’s met the demon at.

“I told you, I’d always find you, Keigo,” their raspy, sultry voice affects him more than he wanted it to. He doesn’t shift back to his human form, even though being in his human form is a more viable option right now. “I knew your avian form would be pretty, just like your human form, my little bird…”

Keigo shifts back to his human form, donning his usual attire of red leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He crosses his arms, glaring at the demon.

“You think of me as your mate,” he deadpans.

“Why else would I be drawn to you? I told you, I’ve no business of getting out of Kalosis. I just knew I had to come to the Isle of Japan.”

“Yeah, well, buddy, I’ve been alive for a few centuries. You’re a little late on finding me,” _why weren’t you there when my flockmates were wondering why I was without a mate?_ “Not to mention… you’re a demon, you live for centuries. _Millennia_. You could’ve… lived your merry life without cohorting with _me_.”

“I had many lovers in my aeons of existence, yes,” they start striding forward until their tall form towers over him. “But I never felt the urge to bond with them the way I do with _you_.”

Keigo feels his cheeks flushing from Dabi’s words. His body is already anticipating the kiss before their lips make a contact.

The way Dabi’s broad form is encompassing his smaller one feels like _home_ , which feels odd given how Keigo barely know the demon. The almost-overwhelming desire floods his veins when the demon slides their tongue in, garnering a soft moan from him. He can feel himself growing wet, and that’s when he pull a brake to their kiss.

“We’re in public!” Keigo reminds the demon, heat caressing his cheeks. “Why would you… toy with me like this?”

“I’m not toying with you, my pretty bird,” Dabi chuckles, their eyes gleaming with amusement. “I feel like I found the person I was meant to find all my life.”

“I don’t know jackshit about Charonte demons, Dabi,” he groans, resisting his urge to click his tongue. He’s not threatened; this creature merely wishes to toy with him.

“If you want a continuation of our kiss, I can take you to my home,” Dabi hums. “Well, not my _home_ in Kalosis. The condo I had rented near this bar.”

“You rented out a condo?” he asks.

“I wanted to explore the mortal realm without needing to go back to Kalosis all the time, that’s all, my pretty bird,” Dabi’s hand comes around his jaw, but it’s not to do something demon-like; rather, they’re just thumbing at his lower lip. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t know you,” he repeats his earlier sentiment.

Dabi steps back with a laugh.

Before Keigo can say another embarrassing thing, the demon is gone from his view.

///

“This is the third day in a row you’ve been fidgeting with your nest and it’s fucking annoying _me_ , you know,” Katsuki hisses at him. “What’s your deal?”

“How’d you know it was Izuku? How’d it feel when you first met and grew up together?” Keigo asks the fledgling.

“That’s an absurd question, Keigo,” Katsuki looks like he’s blushing. “Soulmates are just something you know in your _soul_.”

“I…”

_It just feels that way because they stole my first kiss_ , Keigo tries to convince himself. _Nothing to do with them being my fated_.

“Can you get out of my nest now?” Keigo makes a disgruntled sound, itching to go out for a flight.

“Keigo,” gone is the asshole and the Western red-tailed hawk sees nothing but concern in the fellow hawkswain’s eyes. “If you found your mate, what’s stopping you from claiming them? Haven’t you been searching for them all your life?”

///

Keigo ends up soaring into the sky to clear his head. He starts screeching, something he hasn’t done in a while. He only did that if he were to run into an enemy hawk mid-patrol. His body is feeling too hot, like it’s the mating season.

He swoops onto the nearest clearing he can find, not bothering to flash some clothes on. The cold slab of the bolder feels nice against his skin, and he starts playing with the tip. His back arches as his wetness only grows. He delves his middle finger in, curling his fingers towards that _spot_ inside him. He’s already imagining the demon who’s been making him feel like this. The one the Fates damned him as his soulmate. But why would they be so cruel? Regardless, he starts to rub and stroke the _spot_ , his mind picturing Dabi fucking him with those slender digits, making him come so easily. His arousal grows, resulting him in adding another finger inside to hasten the process.

_“Pretty bird_ ,” Keigo can imagine that sultry voice calling him by that pet name. Gods, those tongue piercings, he wants to feel them deep inside where no one’s touched him before. His fingers only quicken as he reaches closer and closer and closer to his edge and when he’s ready to let go, he hears something rustle.

He barely has any time to flash a loose-fitting shirt onto himself to cover himself when he realises who it is.

“Dabi?” he feels himself growing wetter from seeing this demon who he was just fantasising about. “What are you… doing here?”

“Heard you,” Dabi growls, in his demon form, only adding to Keigo’s growing arousal. “I don’t know how, but I heard you screeching my name.”

“I wasn’t—”

_But I was_ , Keigo realises with a blush. _But I was in my gerakian form. He shouldn’t have been able to tell what I was doing, especially when I didn’t know that was a mating call myself!_

Dabi flashes in front of him with a growl that’s unlike any animal’s Keigo has heard in his centuries of life. It wasn’t like a wolf’s howl or a tiger’s roar. The growl Dabi let out was something that was inhuman, _and every part of him sang with joy_. He finds himself pinned under his demon—his _mate_ , his _fated_ —and thus initiates their third kiss. Right before his eyes flutter close, he sees his mate’s eyes have changed from turquoise to liquid silvery-yellow colour of the moon.

If their previous kisses were all-consuming, this one feels like having sex solely from kissing. He makes chirp-like calls as Dabi grinds against him, the friction making his head spin from arousal he’s never felt before.

“That’s it, pretty bird,” Dabi rasps out, hot breaths fanning against his nape. “Sing for me, but _only_ for _me_.”

Keigo was already so close to his climax before Dabi showed up, so, before long, he reaches his high, letting out a loud screech that anyone within a kilometre radius might have heard. As he tries to calm down from it, Dabi scoots down until his face is level with his entrance.

“Wait—”

Dabi’s long tongue enters him, those metal balls spiking against that _spot_ inside him so easily. The only thing he can do is tug at his mate’s silvery-white hair as the fire inside him gets stroked. His demon, _his_ , starts playing with his sensitive nipples, alternating between the nubs, and Keigo can’t help but start letting low-pitched chirp-like calls. Too soon, his walls start clenching around his mate’s tongue and he reaches his high once more, too sensitive and spent when Dabi crawls up to kiss him. His own taste feels weird at first, but he moans in response as Dabi’s tongue piercings rub against the underside of his tongue.

“Pretty bird…” Dabi purrs out, his eyes still silvery-yellow shade that Keigo’s starting to fall in love with. “I wish to make love to you, but I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You found me naked and jerking off to you in the middle of a mountain, I don’t think you can overwhelm me any more than you already have in the last few days,” he dares to open his eyes.

“I’ve been overwhelming you, Keigo?” for some odd reason, hearing the demon call him by his name is more arousing than being called ‘pretty bird’.

“Just my thoughts… I kept… nesting despite it not having been courted in a while,” he pushes the hem of his shirt down to hide his messy thighs. “And I just…”

“Say it loud and clear, my beautiful hawkswain,” another jolt of arousal spikes through the Were-Hunter’s spine. “ _Tell me what you need_.”

The last bit is spoken in a tone that makes Keigo cry out from being turned on beyond measure. It’s something that’s never done before, literally coming undone from someone’s mere _words_. He pants as he watches rapt intrigue enter those wild, demonic eyes.

“I need you…” Keigo admits. “I need you to fill me and make me yours.”

“Don’t you need to have sex with me again to complete the ritual were we fated for real?” the Charonte demon asks.

“Yes, and if we aren’t mates…”

_Then the Fates really are trio of bitches from hell_ , he muses inside his head.

“My offer of going to my condo still stands if you prefer it that way,” Dabi’s hot breaths stir his fringe, causing him to moan from how hot that feels against his heated skin.

“I want it here, where I can see the sky,” Keigo murmurs. “Take me under the lights of a thousand stars.”

The answering kiss is sweet. So sweet, it makes Keigo almost forget his own name. The tender spiking of their tongues relaxes the gerakian as they continue to kiss, Dabi’s clad hard-on grinding against his own bare arousal.

“Can I take my clothes off?” Dabi asks, albeit tentatively.

“I told you to make me yours, and yet you’re asking me for permission to get naked?” Keigo lets out a chirp-like laughter. He wills those clothes away himself.

And he lets out a gasp from seeing something he was not expecting at all.

There’s a piercing going through the slit of Dabi’s cockhead. He feels his mouth watering at the sight as his eyes go down to three rows of piercings going down the shaft. The slit is bubbling with pre-cum, and with a nod from Dabi, he shifts around to play with the piercings using his tongue. It feels weird—it _tastes_ weird—against his tongue, but the low grunt Dabi lets out only adds to his arousal. He maps out each piercing using his tongue, and Dabi seems to like it, judging by the level of loudness those grunts are. Gaining confidence, he tries to take more of his demon’s cock into his mouth, but Dabi pulls away.

“Next time, my pretty bird,” Dabi promises, placing a gentle kiss to Keigo’s forehead. “I just want to be inside you right now.”

“There’s… there’s a way Arcadian gerakian Were-Hunters reserve for mating,” Keigo can feel how hot his cheeks are. “And I wish to do that right now…”

“Then show me, hawkswain-mine.”

Keigo worries his lower lip as he makes Dabi shift into a position that was an upright sitting position. He straddles his lover as he guides the demon’s arms around his waist, his heart threatening to jump out of his ribcage from the sudden realisation.

Just like any Arcadian, Keigo has been fantasising about taking in his first lover, and that they’d be his mate. His fated.

And tonight seems to be it.

He lifts his hips and lines himself up, gasping from how the piercing feels against his entrance. He tries to sink down on the thick girth, but he’s shaking too much.

“Little bird,” Dabi’s voice is soft, silken like honey.

“I’m—”

He makes a call that is louder than anything he’s made, almost like a screech, but not exactly one either, when Dabi thrusts up until all of him is snug inside him. It hurts, and he feels a stray tear falling down his cheek from the initial discomfort. His demon kisses it away, speaking in a tongue he’s never heard before. It sounds lyrical, and it sooths him as he gets used to having Dabi inside him.

“How do you feel?” Dabi rasps, the strain obvious.

“Please tell me your dick is smaller when you’re in your human form,” Keigo replies with all due seriousness. “It doesn’t hurt now, but it’s still uncomfortable…”

Dabi ensconces them in his silver-tipped black wings, reverting to speaking Japanese.

“When I’m aroused, I tend to go back to my natural form, I apologise for making your first time uncomfortable, my beautiful hawkswain…” the touch from Dabi’s wings against his bare back soothes him even more. “Do you want to try moving, my pretty bird?”

Keigo lifts himself a bit, biting back a whimper from how the piercings are nudging against his inner walls so _sinfully_. He feels himself growing even wetter as he tries to plummet down, that little movement managing to get the piercings to hit his _spot_. He repeats his actions, growing vocal as Dabi’s cock slides in and out of him faster, easier, as his wetness just grows and grows. His oversensitivity plays a key role in how his head is spinning from arousal, the undeniable feeling that, yes, Dabi is _his_.

“Such pretty sounds you make, my pretty bird,” Dabi rasps in his ear, causing Keigo to moan. “You’re riding my cock so well, too, Keigo… but that’s not enough for me, I’m afraid.”

Dabi’s hands burn into his skin as they still Keigo’s hips, and the demon starts to fuck up into his _spot_ , making him see stars from how forcible those thrusts are. The Arcadian gerakian lets out chirp-like calls as the Charonte jackrabbits into him, and he cries out—no, _screeches like a hawk_ —when he comes again.

“Just a bit more, baby bird,” Dabi rasps, their voice growled and husky. “Wanna finish inside you—”

“Please, please, please,” he feels tears streaming down his face, but it’s from arousal this time. “I need you, Dabi…”

Keigo lets out a surprised sound when Dabi suddenly pulls out. He chirps in confusion, only to have his chest pressed into the cold boulder, his hips raised. Dabi slams back in, so skilful it makes the hawkswain choke on his cry of pleasure when he comes again, his walls clenching around his mate’s cock. His wrists are gathered behind him, much to his dismay, and when he looks back, he sees that Dabi’s fangs are protruding, beautiful silver-tipped obsidian wings unfurled fully.

He didn’t notice before tonight, but the Charonte demon has _three_ sets of sharp incisors on the upper row of teeth, and before he can think, those fangs tear into his neck.

Thick ropes of his mate’s release flow into him as they let out a growl, the same growl Keigo’s heard when they’ve kissed before. Instead of feeling pain from being bitten, he only feels ultimate pleasure. His mate’s cock pulsates inside him, and when they pull out once they’ve finished, he feels some of the release dripping out of his entrance.

“Fuck,” Keigo rasps once he realises what just happened. The fog of desire slowly disappears to be replaced by his usual human rationale as he turns around to face his lover. “I can’t—”

“Keigo,” Dabi whispers, their voice grounding him to reality. “Keigo, please calm down. I could not help myself when you called out for me so loudly—”

“I don’t regret it, it’s just that—”

Keigo lets out a hiss of surprise when the burning sensation sears across his left palm. Dabi hisses from pain as well, looking seemingly confused. It takes a few seconds for the hawkswain to realise what this means. He looks down at his palm to affirm that he and Dabi are mates.

“Pretty bird?” Dabi asks, their voice uncertain, kissing his cheeks to— _oh, I’m crying, why?_ “Why are you sad, my beautiful hawkswain?”

“We got three weeks to consummate our love or we’re both going to be left sterile…” _and I never thought I’d ever want a child…_ “Don’t worry, our round we just had doesn’t count… I’m impotent until we consummate again…”

“I’ll give you time to decide,” they promise. “It wouldn’t be fair of me to ask you to bond with me just because your first time was taken by me. You know how to reach me.”

And the Charonte demon leaves him even more confused than before when they flash away.

///

“You smell different,” Inko, Izuku’s mother, also the flock leader, comments when Keigo returns after his wild lovemaking with his mate. “Keigo-kun, I had a child myself; you can’t hide from a mother’s intuition.”

“Is it that obvious?” Keigo thought taking a bath in the lake in the mountain was enough to mask the scent of the demon _—his Dabi_.

“Everyone from the flock is curious why you never got claimed by another hawkswain or hawkswan. You were born in this flock, a bachelor with popularity that reaches even another Arcadian flocks,” Inko states. “I won’t pry, but if you want to talk about mates in general, I can be of help.”

“You didn’t bond with your mate. He died just around the time Izuku was born, didn’t he?” he asks his leader.

“He did, and maybe not bonding with him was a good thing after all. If my son had to grow up without both his parents, then he would have been devastated. But,” Inko smiles at him. “I know Katsuki would’ve taken good care of him even if I wasn’t here.”

///

A week has passed by and all Keigo can think about is his mate. Their tongue, their eyes, _their heat_. The way their wings unfurled before they mounted him. The stretch from their cock and how good it felt—

_As an Aristos, I shouldn’t be having such vivid thoughts. I might accidentally call out to them again,_ Keigo reminds himself. _As proven by the other night, my thoughts can be projected to Dabi, whether that’s because of our being mates or them being a powerful demon._

“As you should presume correctly, my little bird,” Dabi’s voice invades Keigo’s thoughts. “You smell nice, Keigo…”

“How’d you find me?” Keigo hisses, the sound sharp in the forest’s night air.

“You summoned me,” Dabi replies as though it were obvious.

“I summoned you?”

“That’s how it worked the first time. Even though you and I aren’t bonded properly, you called my name so fiercely with your powers, I had to answer you.”

The demon is wearing clothes that don’t look modern, to put it simply. It’s something Keigo’d expect straight from the ancient Greek mythological movies. He can guess it’s to make sure their wings were free from their confinements. To take off any time they pleased.

“Nice fashion choice,” Keigo can feel his arousal growing as the seconds went by. Already, his mind is plagued by dirty, _filthy_ thoughts of Dabi dominating him, making him come so many times like the last time—

“I can hear your thoughts just fine,” Dabi smirks, turquoise lips stretching to reveal the trio of fangs— _oh_ , _right_. “Do you have a thing for making love outdoors, my pretty bird?”

Keigo’s face is flush from being flustered at the other’s words. He’s very much aware that this is the very boulder they made love on.

“I asked you a question, pretty bird,” Dabi rasps, voice dropping to that sweet, seductive octave that only adds onto Keigo’s arousal. “ _Speak_.”

“No, you were my first, remember?” Keigo barely finds the strength to speak—hell, he can barely stand when Dabi’s voice is making his knees feel so weak. “I just want you to kiss me _right now_.”

And the kiss takes him by surprise when Dabi initiates it. The silver-tipped wings arch above them as the moon shines down on them, turning the black part of the wings to a beautiful myriad of bluish-grey, navy, and darkest shade of indigo. It fits the demon, Keigo notes before closing his eyes, letting his animalistic instincts take over. He wants— _no, he_ needs _—_ to kiss his mate, to complete the mating ritual and bear his children.

The last thought surprises him, but that’s the truth. He has the right ‘equipment’ to do so, and he can feel it deep inside his primal urges, the urge to procreate with his _soulmate_.

“Is that what you wish?” Dabi rasps, hot breaths tickling Keigo’s sensitive lips; he lets out a whimper instead of a proper response. “Pretty bird, use your words, please, love…”

“Once this completes… I’ll be able to bear your children…” Keigo murmurs. “But that—”

“Are you uncomfortable with the idea of giving birth?” Dabi asks, soft, tender hand caressing his nape.

“I was born a girl, but I knew that was what I identified as,” he chokes on his words. Only those who are older than he knows about his secret. _And Dabi, my mate_. “I… I met an entity who told me I can get a male’s body and strength in human form, but because I am a Were-Hunter, I can’t… get rid of my unwanted parts…”

“Shh, my sweet bird,” Dabi croons, kissing his eyebrow. “I don’t care about your sex or gender; I just care about _you_.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me,” he laughs. “Most hawkswain in my flock just find my scent weird since that entity couldn’t really mask the scent of my… whenever I go into a mating season, my body would want relief, but I couldn’t find myself to find a lover who would not find me as an oddball. I kept my virtue for nigh five-hundred years, and then you came along. I felt it in my _soul_ that you’re the one I needed. The one I’ve been waiting for all along,” he stops to take a breath. “So, take me. Make me yours, Dabi of the Charonte race. I want us to complete the mating ritual.”

That’s the only thing he can say before Dabi reclaims his lips. Their clothes are flashed off as they teleport to the very spot Dabi made love to Keigo the last time. The demon’s pierced tongue ravages the inside of Keigo’s mouth as they share a passionate kiss. He lets out a horny call that is soon swallowed by Dabi’s rapt tongue. Wanting a ‘revenge, Keigo runs his tongue-tip against the sharp triple sets of fangs, garnering a low grunt from his mate.

“Please, I don’t want to wait,” Keigo whispers against his mate’s lips. “Do you remember the position I told you that is specific to my species?”

“Of course, I do, my pretty bird,” Dabi answers, shifting around so that Keigo’s straddling them whilst sitting up. “I’m all yours for taking, my beautiful hawkswain.”

Keigo presses their marked palms together, fingers interlocked together. With a deep breath, he lifts his hips, his free hand lining Dabi’s pierced cock to his hole, and sinks down, mewling from the initial discomfort. His mate still feels too big, and his walls try to get used to the girth as they convulse around it. The piercings, the _goddamn piercings_ , stretch him out that extra bit more, and he’s so, _so_ close to coming just from his arousal. His sex grows wet as he moans, only to have those sounds stolen by Dabi’s skilful kisses. Slowly, he starts to move, each movement causing the piercings to drag against his walls in the best way possible. Dabi lets out encouraging grunts, their talons digging into Keigo’s back. He lets out a surprised gasp, but the feeling of his mate’s soft wings against his shoulders soon override the initial pain. Moaning and whimpering as he slowly moves faster, Keigo can feel that familiar tug in his lower abdomen. He lets out a surprised chirp this time when Dabi’s lips close around his nipple, tongue flicking against the sensitised nub. He doesn’t have get the chance to think about anything else before Dabi’s fangs close around the area, leaving a mark.

“Fuck,” Dabi growls, their eyes glowing in that beautiful, alluring silvery-yellow shade again. “And I can’t move at all?”

“The ‘female’ has to be in control, Dabi,” Keigo laughs, looping his free arm around his mate’s neck so he they’re a kiss’ breadth apart. “Sorry you have to be patient with a practical virgin.”

“This is the best I’ve felt in aeons, my pretty bird, do not apologise,” Dabi answers, closing the short distance between their lips.

Keigo speeds up his movements, a sound mixture of chirping and mewling leaving his lips as he grows close to his high. Judging by how harshly Dabi’s gripping onto his hips, he can assume the same for them. When he comes, it washes over like a fire flooded his veins, and it triggers Dabi’s release as well.

Just as Dabi came, _that_ hit them both. His canines elongate and the urge to sink his teeth into his mate’s neck, to bind their life forces together surfaces. Keigo doesn’t resist it and sinks his fangs into his mate’s neck just as they sink theirs into his shoulder. As their soul merges, Keigo releases again, followed suit by his mate.

“We’re officially mates now,” Keigo smiles through happy tears.

“That we are, Takami Keigo,” Dabi kisses the tears away.

///

Keigo flashed his mate to the nearby lake where they can get cleaned up. The Charonte demon lets out an amused chuckle as he tries to wash the other’s back.

“You’ve never bathed anyone before, have you?” Dabi chuckles, now in their human form since their ritual was over, and apparently no longer aroused to the point of not being able to keep their human form.

“I was a virgin until I met you, stop reminding me of that fact,” Keigo’s face flushes deep shade of red as his hands marvel over the other’s back.

Their back is stitched up, like they endured many, _many_ battles before meeting the hawkswain. It looks like it could have been burn marks, but he daren’t ask.

“I can hear your thoughts, pretty bird,” Dabi turn around to face Keigo. “I can hear your curiosity just fine.”

“You mentioned a bonding,” Keigo gulps, daunted by their height difference. “How does it work?”

“I become a part of your body,” they reply. “Not literally. I can become a tattoo of my designated shape and become attached to you on any given body part…”

“What’s your designated shape?”

“There’s a reason why I was looking for a mate, my pretty bird,” the demon’s eyes darken, no, they change shape until they look avian. “I’m sorry I kept this from you.”

“You’re a Were-Hunter yourself?” he doesn’t feel betrayed. Maybe that explains their superior telepathic abilities .

“Only half,” Dabi replies. “I was one of the first generations of Were-Hunters when King Lycaon conducted his experiments. Or rather, I was supposed to be. I was captured by his people so they could experiment on demons to see if we were capable of becoming a Were-Hunter. Instead of becoming a Were-Hunter he desired, I became the sole survivor of the demons he has captured who possess some powers of a Were-Hunter. His experiment enhanced my already-sharp psychokinetic powers, but now, I can shift into a bird of prey—a Japanese sparrowhawk… I’m sorry—”

Keigo wraps his arms around his mate and kisses everywhere he can reach while standing on his tiptoes. He holds them close to him as he kisses and kisses his mate.

“You needn’t explain any more, I didn’t mean to pry,” Keigo releases his mate from his hold, only to be brought back into their arms.

“I suppose you never pleasured yourself in the water before, my beautiful hawkswain?” Dabi whispers in his ear, hot breaths sending shivers down his spine.

He lets himself be dragged to one of the many boulders at the lakebed and gets gently pushed onto one of them. Before he can ask what’s up, Dabi kneels at the foot of the rock and parts his legs, revealing his sex. Flustered, he tries to close his legs, but his mate parts them again, looking up at him with desire in those silver-yellow eyes as they revert to their demon form.

“Are all Charonte demons this horny?” Keigo lets out an amused chirp. “Wait, before you do this…”

Dabi arches a curious eyebrow.

“Bond with me. Not in the way Were-Hunters do, but in the way a Charonte would with their mate,” Keigo demands.

“It’s simple,” Dabi laughs. “All I have to do is just attach myself to your body. There’s no ritual or anything.”

“Oh…”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Dabi parts his legs more, talon-like nails digging into Keigo’s skin. It’s oddly arousing now that he’s gotten used to it. He gasps when his mate’s piercing tongue makes a contact with his tip. He can’t stop making high-pitched sounds akin to a hawk in heat as Dabi toys with it. When their tongue delves inside his sex, he squirms, unable to stop making high-pitched calls. His arousal only grows when they slide their fingers in under their tongue, only heightening his pleasure. Not long after, he comes undone, clenching around his mate’s tongue and fingers.

“Wasn’t expecting you to come so quickly, my pretty hawkswain,” Dabi chuckles, crawling up his body. “May I take you once more, Takami Keigo?”

“And why shouldn’t you?” Keigo replies as he tries to recapture his breaths, too dazed after that intense climax.

“I can think of a few reasons…” Dabi chuckles.

“Fucking take me again, Dabi,” he hisses, garnering an amused chuckle from his mate.

“Are you unsatisfied by me, Keigo?” Dabi asks.

“I’ve been unsatisfied for every second we’ve been apart, so that’s a yes,” he cups his mate’s face and initiates a kiss.

Dabi kisses him skilfully, tongue piercings spiking against the underside of Keigo’s tongue. Keigo’s fully aware now that they’ve completed their mating ritual, he can be impregnated by his mate. Because he’s not the same as others in the flock.

“I keep reminding you, my beautiful hawkswain…” Dabi’s tongue piercings rub against the bottom edge of his lower lip. “I can hear your thoughts… are you having second thoughts about our consummation?”

“No… I just… I don’t think I’ll be a good parent,” Keigo replies honestly as their sex grows wetter from the thoughts of Dabi impregnating him. “My own parents died from an enemy flock’s attack when I was merely a fledgling… the flock leader basically raised me…”

“Shh, we can discuss this later, my pretty bird…” Dabi reclaims his lips, making him forget about the rest of the world.

Dabi’s skilful tongue spikes against his once more, in a heated dance where neither is winning the battle of dominance. Keigo is just too blissed out to have them here when he needs them. They kiss and kiss Keigo’s sex aches from all the kissing.

“You want me here, my beautiful hawkswain?” Dabi trails their fingers from his sensitive nipples to his sex, fingertips playing with his engorged tip. “Mm, you do want me here, don’t you?”

“Please, touch me in—”

Keigo lets out a chirp-like call when Dabi’s head dips down to flick their tongue piercings against the tip, and dance around it until the pressure inside him is too much to ignore; he lets out a cry from his ecstasy when he comes.

“Already?” Dabi chuckles, parting Keigo’s sex with their long fingers and delving their fingers in.

The hawkswain arches his back when his mate’s fingertips find their _spot_ so easily, rubbing and massaging the spot so skilfully. He cries out from pleasure when he comes again so soon, but Dabi isn’t done with him.

“Allow me to fill you up again, my pretty bird,” is all they say before lining themself up and sheathing themself.

The demon feels bigger than he has the previous few times they’ve made love, and that only adds to Keigo’s arousal.

“Don’t hold back,” Keigo whispers just as Dabi starts moving.

And his demon mate doesn’t hold back. Keigo cries out from pleasure when their forceful thrusts nail his spot so perfectly, their beautiful silvery-yellow eyes so feral. Subconsciously, Keigo finds himself bearing his neck for his mate to mark him physically with those fangs, like some invisible force is telling him to do so.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me,” Dabi rasps out, their eyes flickering back and forth between turquoise and the demonic silvery-yellow. “Wanna bite you—”

Keigo doesn’t know how mating process works for a demon, never mind a Charonte, but he can guess that it involves marking the place they wish to be on as a tattoo. He thought that was the most suitable place—a visible place that doubles as an erotic place to be marked on. When Dabi’s fangs pierce his neck again, on the opposite side from where they bit him for completion of their mating ritual, he comes around his mate once more, and they follow suit soon after.

“Is it too early to say that I love you, my beautiful hawkswain?” Dabi rasps once they’ve both calmed down from their highs.

“No, I feel the same way, mate-mine…”

Dabi chuckles as they press their lips against Keigo’s, the full moon shining down on them beautifully, turning Dabi’s wings silver once more.

///

“So, how does this work?” Dabi laughs inside his head as Keigo fusses with the tattoo of them on his neck. “You can feel everything I do? Hear?”

 _“I can shut out most of our connections so I can only sense were you in your mating season or in mortal danger,”_ Dabi purrs. _“My race of demons are specialised as Atlantean deities’ bodyguards. We were hard to be tamed by other pantheons.”_

“Were Atlanteans… as beautiful as they say?” Keigo asks his mate.

 _“Nowhere as beautiful as you are, my pretty bird_ ,” Dabi reassures. _“You’d have been chosen as a human virgin sacrifice were you born in my time… but my mother—”_

“Your mother?” the Arcadian gerakian almost squawks from the new information that Dabi just blurted out. “Don’t tell me your mother was a deity!”

 _“She’s gone like the rest of the pantheon,”_ Dabi sounds forlorn. _“Because Apollymi was a bitch who decided to be selfish for her son.”_

“Oh… but please do go on with this story of yours.”

Dabi chuckles inside Keigo’s head as the latter fusses with their nest again, the ferns around his bedding having been rearranged at least five times in the last hour or so.

Keigo couldn’t exactly hide the fact that he came back to the camp with a mate. As one of the oldest flockmate, he was able to ward the others away, but Katsuki looked at him with a knowing look, same with Inko, the flock leader. He knew that sooner or later, he’d have to explain the new tattoo on his neck as well.

_“As I was saying,”_ Dabi chuckles one more before continuing their story. _“My mother would have saved you from actually being impaled with a dagger. Replace it with a doe or something, classic shit. She’d have brought you to me and, at first, introduce you as my new servant of sorts. Then, I’d have fallen for your beauty, my beautiful hawkswain~”_

“You got a filthy tongue, Dabi,” Keigo blushes, but he’s eager to hear more.

 _“You’d look amazing in an Atlantean attire, one a virgin sacrifice would have been made to wear… a_ chlamys _to cover up what’s only mine to view and—_ ”

“You’re writing an erotic novella with that filthy tongue of yours,” he stops his mate from flustering him any further.

 _“Your heartbeat rate is raised, are you doing alright, pretty bird?”_ Dabi snickers.

“Get out of my body and _inside_ me already, maybe?”

Dabi materialises in front of Keigo, wearing nothing but a low-sitting pair of black joggers. He can see their hip bones and start of silvery-white pubic hair—

“You’re in your human form,” Keigo pouts, genuinely disappointed that he doesn’t get to see his mate’s demon form.

“Well, I fear being in my demon form will—”

“I need to introduce you to my flock—sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you,” his face flushes to a deep shade of red.

“I was getting to that point. Since we’re mates, and I’m a deformed version of a Were-Hunter, my telepathic bond with you only grew stronger since we… completed the ritual,” Dabi grins at him. “I think that’s a good thing, no?”

“Yes, but back to the—”

Keigo’s tent door opens to reveal Izuku standing in the way. The kid had a flower crown on his head, and has a bright smile on his face, only to have it fall and change into a look of alarm.

Then the smile returns.

“You must be the mate Kacchan mentioned!” Izuku giggles, running the short distance and wrapping his arms around Keigo’s mate. “Please take good care of Keigo! He’s been through a lot.”

“I am called Dabi,” Dabi introduces themself with a kind smile Keigo hasn’t seen before. “And you are?”

“Midoriya Izuku! My mum is the flock leader!”

“That’s not something you boast about, Izuku,” Keigo scolds the fledgling.

“Is she? That’s so awesome, Izuku!” Dabi smiles wider. “How old are you?”

“Not of-age,” the fledgling suddenly looks sullen. “Keigo won’t let me patrol with him.

“Maybe because you’ve yet to unlock your powers,” Keigo rolls his eyes.

“But Kacchan said—”

“Kacchan can suck it,” Keigo murmurs; Dabi snickers at that.

“Mum won’t be happy when she hears you used such a foul phrase with me, Keigo~” Izuku giggles.

“Just because she’s the flock leader doesn’t mean—”

“Kei-chan… are you being mean to your flockmate?” Dabi sounds amused.

“… just because you’re my mate—”

“He’s always mean to me, Dabi-chan!” Izuku giggles. “Well, I’ll leave you two be, it was nice meeting you, Dabi-chan~”

Keigo groans as soon as Izuku is out of sight. “If that’s how rest of my ‘introduce my mate to the flock’ is going to be—”

“I heard you brought your mate here,” Katsuki’s voice rings out.

“Oh, hello to you too, Katsuki. Don’t mind us, we were about to fuck,” Keigo hisses at his flockmate.

“Oh, so _this_ is the mystery demon I’ve been smelling off of you,” Katsuki smirks. “I knew they were a demon, but damn.”

“I’m Dabi of the Charonte race,” Dabi introduces themself. “And I’m assuming you’re Katsuki from the Bakugo Clan.”

“Hah? How do you know my family name?” Katsuki looks like he wants to punch Dabi in the face.

“I’m old enough to recall your people from a long, _long_ time ago,” Dabi grins. “Your Clan was separate from the Midoriya flock but once the gerakian blood mixed with your Clan’s… well, intermingling of species is not new, Katsuki…”

“I’m guessing I carry their scent still?” Katsuki shrugs. “Charonte though… never heard of that race.”

“Tis an old race that lives in our own realm. We don interact with humans and other supernatural beings, but unlike the Were-Hunters, we don’t like mingling with mortals… your kind included.”

“Being mortal isn’t a bad thing,” Katsuki shrugs. “It’s being soulless that’s the worst.”

///

Katsuki left Keigo’s nest after his ominous words.

“Can you soundproof your nest, Kei-chan?” Dabi asks him.

“Can’t you do that yourself, Mx. Godling?” Keigo giggles as he gets comfortable in his beddings.

He might have been cuddling with his mate for the last hour or so, but being in their proximity is making him think about many different possibilities of what other thing they could be doing, all of those things requiring them to remove their clothes.

“You’re an Aristos, aren’t you?” Dabi’s soft, calm words snap him out of his reverie.

“How’d you figure when literally none of my flockmates know? Or even suspect?” Keigo releases a surprised chirp.

“It’s because you called out to me the night we made love the first time,” Dabi answers, lips nuzzling the gerakian’s ear. “You didn’t mean to, but your powers somehow enabled our minds to link.”

“If you say it’s because we’re soulmates—”

“That’s precisely how it happened,” Dabi chuckles, pressing kisses alongside Keigo’s jawline.

It feels perfect, to have the other’s taller frame curled up against him as he can look up into those celestial blue eyes.

And that’s when Keigo feels the tremors.

It was more of a psychic tremor than anything else, from which his head hurts like a bitch. He curls up against his mate, unable to make out what they’re saying. By the time he’s recovered from the tremor, he can feel it.

The deaths of his flockmates.

He hurries outside to see that there are basically no survivors.

“Inko?” Keigo tries to call out, only to be greeted by a mourning screech from Izuku and Katsuki.

And then four unknown scents enter his campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new thing because, well...
> 
> [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/tjken95) and support fanfic writers if you can, please and thank you. xxx


End file.
